Home
by watergurl181
Summary: Follow The Pack as they adopt and raise Lilly along with her two best friends Claire and Melanie. This story is for some background info for my other story Worlds Collide. Please check it out! Story is better than the summary.


**AANNDD... Here it is... I totally blanked yesterday and kept thinking it was Saturday. So I will probably just end up doing these updates on Mondays. Here is the first chapter to Home. I am really excited about it and obviously some things have to change through the otherworld series to accommodate for Lilly being with the pack. It's not the best writing but I'm just getting back in the swing of things. Hope everyone enjoys...remember I do not own Darkest Powers or Otherworld Kelley Armstrong does and she is FANTASTIC! REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Chapter One: Found**

**Elena POV**

"Jeremy, what's wrong?"

I can tell he's worried by the lines creasing his forehead while he stares murderously at the telephone on his old oak desk. I try not to notice how close Clay is. Nor the fact that by smell alone I can tell he had bacon for breakfast hours ago.

"I just received a phone call from Karl Marsten. He was informed that there is a young girl, like us, abandoned in an old train station outside of Buffalo."

Clay's reaction is immediate. His body tenses as his stern voice fills the air.

"That's impossible. Elena is the only female werewolf, a young girl couldn't survive being bitten."

I see on Jeremy's face he is thinking the same thing.

"Then what has you so worried? Do you think it could be a trap?"

Jeremy finally looks up at me. His bright green eyes and dark hair are handsome but at this moment he just looks upset.

"I'm not sure what I think. I fear though that it may be true. Marsten negotiated territory for the information."

Again Jeremy looks frustrated and confused, which is something I'm not used to.

"I informed him that I would look into it."

"We aren't really though."

Clay sounds confident, as if all his years of knowing Jeremy lead him to the conclusion. Jeremy's eyes on the other hand told me something different. He seemed curious.

"I think I would prefer you, Elena, and Nick go and check it out. Just in case there is any truth to what Marsten is saying."

I nod. I don't understand why Jeremy believes a young girl could be turned into a werewolf but he is my Alpha and the closest thing I've ever had to a father. And after years of asking I know it is pointless to ask for just Nick. Clay will keep me safe and that is most important to Jeremy.

Clay stays behind and argues Jeremy on the idea of a small child being a wolf. Especially a young girl. Nick and I pack our bags and by the time we get downstairs Clay mysteriously has a bag as well.

He huffs and puffs the whole drive, I listen to my music just loud enough to drown him out.

It is almost evening when we arrive at the Johnsons Train Station. Letters are missing from the sign and the windows and doors are all boarded up.

The minute Nick opens his door I can smell her.

"She's definitely a wolf. And if I'm not mistaken, she hasn't been bitten."

Nick looks surprised.

"You can tell that by smell?"

I nod and let my nose lead me through some broken boards into the dark spacious room. My eyes adjust quickly and the hair on the back of my neck stands up.

Nick and Clay cover my flank and I can tell Clay has finally pinpointed the unique smell of a natural born werewolf. I know exactly where she is, snuggled under huge boxes in the back right corner. The boys follow close behind me as we make our way silently to her.

"It's alright, you can come out now."

I don't know what I was expecting. At least a ten year old. But as the boxes move and the guys tense up ready for anything; a small child with round cheeks and long black curls peeks her head out. All I see is big green eyes watching us with a calculating stare.

"We won't hurt you sweetheart."

Clay's voice shocks me. I almost don't believe what I'm hearing. He whispers in a voice so much like a fathers I'm afraid I'll fall in love with him again as he kneels down to the small girls height. Nick follows Clay's lead whispering sweet nothings as if doing so will calm her down.

They seem shocked when she snaps back into her coverage of boxes as they reach out for her. Her whispers fill the room, echoing through the large room.

"Kit told me not to trust anyone. Hide. Hide. Hide."

Her voice grows frantic as her mantra continues. Fear blasts through me chilling my bones and suffocating me. My brain twirls frantically as her words get louder.

I have to get her to trust me. Stay calm, let her see we won't hurt her. The cuts down her arm and the bruises around her neck remind me of my past.

"Why don't you guys go call Jeremy and let him know we found her."

As soon as the boys leave her dark head pops back out; she stares at me for a long minute before hiding again. I settle myself on top of a box and watch for her to poke out again. She doesn't disappoint, every few minutes she looks out and stares before receding back into her cave of boxes.

When the boys come back in they sit on the floor next to me. Her pattern of looking and hiding and looking repeats again a few times before finally she scoots forward enough for me to see her beautiful green eyes and a puffy yellow and pink dress. Her grimace is close enough to a smile for me.

Hours go by. Nick went to get some fast food for us and Lilly eats so fast she almost chokes. The laugh Clay emits sends her back into her cave. She comes back out much more quickly this time.

"I don't like loud noises."

Her first words to us make me giggle. Nick stays quiet. She scuttles back out and picks up her box of chicken nuggets. She moves even closer to me her head tilting to the side as she stares.

"Your eyes are really pretty. And so is your hair."

"I think so too."

This comes from Clay making her small eyebrow raise.

"My brother says that a lot. Are you her brother?"

Our chuckles make her eyebrows raise again. She watches us with eyes that have seen far too much.

"How old are you?"

Nick finally speaks, his tone soft and kind. Amusement sparkles in his eyes as he watches Lilly scoot even closer to me.

"Six."

The pit of my stomach drops. I have the strongest urge to pick her up and hold her close to me. Someone so small being left here to die. I promise myself I will not leave her alone.

"I have a question for you Miss Lilly."

Her bright eyes look up at me, and I laugh as half a chicken nugget hangs from her mouth. Her smile shows her chewed food.

"What?"

I love the sound of her voice like a bell softly twinkling in the wind.

"We have a home, where people like us all live. We stay together and we keep each other safe. So my question Miss Lilly, is would you like to come stay with us?"

"Kit told me not to leave with anyone. He said strangers are dangerous."

She begins to shrink back again, and I fear we will have lost everything we worked for with her. I fear I won't get the chance to save this little girl, or to let her save me. She seems to be exactly what I need in this life of chaos.

"I'll love you forever."

I'm thrown off guard when Clay speaks. I don't understand until recognition lights up Lilly's face.

"Do you know Kit?"

Clay shakes his head and explains how Marsten knows Kit. I'm still confused on who Kit is. But Clay's answer makes Lilly come back and settle next to me so close that she's almost in my lap.

"Kit told us all that was our code. We aren't to leave with anyone unless they say the code."

Her eyes watch me, and again I get the feeling that this little girl will be more important than any of us can imagine.

"I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I really want to come with you guys. If you know Kit that means he'll know where to find me!"

I don't have it in my heart to explain to her that this 'Kit' left her here and called a Mutt to pick her up. My rage boils at the very thought of this man. Clay moves closer to the two of us and he holds his arms out to Lilly. She watches him for a moment and then scoots close enough for him to pick her up. My heart melts at the sight of the two of them. I can almost see my future at Stonehaven with the two of them as our own little family.

Then the wriggling in my brain that has been telling me something is off clicked into place. I got the perfect whiff of Lilly's natural scent under layers of grime, sweat and cardboard; lavender and mint. Oddly enough the only person she knew who naturally smelled of mint was Jeremy.

The idea plagued her mind for the whole ride back. Nick drove while she and Clay let Lilly cuddle between the two of them and sleep. Elena didn't share her thoughts with Clay, mainly because she couldn't stand to be near him, and partially because she didn't want to hurt him.

Neither of the boys seemed to notice her connection to Jeremy. But then again she had the best sense of smell.

It takes some time but before long Lilly and Clay are fast asleep curled up together against me in the back seat. Clays head resting against the back of the seats next to mine and Lilly sprawled out between the two of us. Her head on my shoulder and one foot on Clays. I keep my mind focused on the warm and comfort of this moment not ready to rationalize what I know must be done when we get back home.

**Thanks for reading :) Please review :D**


End file.
